


Sweet Raindrops

by 6Zey9



Category: hypmic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Zey9/pseuds/6Zey9
Summary: "Cariño es lo que se deja en cada retazo de piel por la que nos componemos, impermeables ante la lluvia, permitiendo que gota a gota dejemos caer el pesar hasta nuestro pies, allí donde siempre nos tocan, y pueden llegar a hundirnos."Serie de One-shots / Drabbles cortos hechos a partir de sugerencias amigas ♡
Relationships: Amemura Ramuda/Jinguji Jakurai, Busujima Mason Rio/Iruma Jyuto, Iruma Jyuto/Yumeno Gentaro
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Ramuda Amemura & Jinguji Jakurai 
> 
> — Para Saki ♡

¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? 

Con el tiempo solo que podido crecer con la necesidad de tomar aquella mano que trata con cuidado a todo aquel que se le acerque... Aunque mi atracción e intenciones sean diferentes con respecto a ella; sé lo manchada de sangre que está, y hasta cierto punto es lo que más placer me produce. 

Considerar el ser feliz a tu lado y bajo tu compañía podría significar un cambio radical en las cosas... O quizás solo una mera complicación en el modo de vida que llevamos hasta ahora. 

¿Qué haría parte de nuestro día a día?  
¿Podría probar suavemente de tus labios cuando más juguetón se vuelve mi centro y mi hambre por atención?  
¿Podrías hacerte cargo de mis rabietas cuando la luna está en su tope, y yo solo tengo la intención de desaparecer? 

. . . 

¿Podrías sacrificar la felicidad de toda una vida por estar con alguien que ni siquiera hace gala de un pulso mundano y natural? 

Mis emociones parecen explotar y juguetear cual reacción química con cada uno de tus gestos, y a pesar de que con las horas cambie del odio al amor, aún eres incapaz de ver lo que hay detrás de la carcasa vacía de mis facciones, de mi sonrisa.

Aún con ello y tu torpeza, sé que simular amarte es algo necesario para poder sobrellevar este juego en donde las apariencias importan, y nuestra supuesta amistad trabaja como pieza esencial para una batalla... Para la imaginación de todo un público que centra los miles de pares de ojos allí en donde solo debería haber un amor fraternal. 

Nee~ Nee~  
Jakurai…  
¿No has pensado todavía en que quizás acabaste enamorado de la peor persona posible? 

Un mero experimento que no conserva emocionalidad alguna, sino la sensación artificial de querer aceptar a alguien que ha surgido como primera de muchas respuestas positivas.

Nuestra encantadora historia de amor no es más que una mera obligación…

Porque en primer lugar no creo haber podido amarte por voluntad propia.”


End file.
